surréaliste
by baka sasunaru
Summary: Naruto a 17 ans, et cherche désespérement sasuke, déserteur depuis 5 ans déjà. Il a tout essayé, mais rien n'y fait. Il commence à perdre espoir quand l'objet de ses songes aparait à sa porte bléssé ...


**POV naruto****:**  
14 heures. C'est ce qu'affichait ce réveil avant d'atterrir dans la poubelle après une sonnerie stridente qui me sort de mon rêve. Encore ce rêve...

**FLASH-BACK****:**

Je me vois, comme spectateur de ma vie. Je suis sous cet arbre, sur cette balançoire où j'ai passé tant de temps. Je pleure...  
Sakura arrive, reste et discute avec moi. Le temps passe, je grandis, toujours avec Sakura. Puis "il" apparaît devant nous. Lui, _Sasuke_... Sakura cour immédiatement vers lui. Elle s'en va. Elle me délaisse, pour lui. Elle part avec lui.  
Je me vois l'appeler, bien sûr je n'entends rien, mais mes lèvres bougent, elles appellent quelqu'un. Je continue des heures, des jours. Finalement je me couche à même le sol.  
J'entends un bruit, devant moi une silhouette. Je ferme les yeux violemment, et j'attends une pierre, une insulte ou un coup de pied. Mais rien n'arrive. Je sens la présence s'approcher doucement. Je recule et tombe en arrière, mais elle me rattrape au vol. Elle se blottie contre moi, se serre doucement. Cette présence me réconforte un peu, malgré que je garde encore au fond de moi cette sensation de peur. Je ne veux pas ouvrir mes yeux, je sais que c'est un rêve et je ne veux pas en sortir. La dernière fois que j'en ai fais un, je me transformais en un monstre qui bouffaient tous les villageois. Brr.. Quoiqu'ils l'auraient mérité...  
La personne me prend le menton entre deux doigts et rapproche sa tête. Je sens son souffle contre mes lèvres... Elle, car c'est Sakura, j'en suis sur, m'embrasse tendrement. Puis j'entends, alors je ne devrais pas, je l'entends:

"à la prochaine nouvelle lune..."

puis...

DDDRRRIIINNNGGG... PAF!! (Moi et les onomatopées, hein, ça fait deux...)

**FIN DU FLASH-BACK** :

Ce rêve ça fait 3 ans que je le fais à chaque nouvelle lune, mais je ne vois jamais le visage de Sakura, pourtant je sais que c'est elle j'en suis sur...

attend il est écrit quoi sur mon horloge la? (Bah oui si le réveil est dans la poubelle il risque pas des voir l'heure)

...

putain 16 h 30!! Et moi qui voulais pas sortir!! J'avais oublié le RDV avec Sakura-chan!!

Je me lève puis j'allume le micro-onde pour réchauffer mes râmen d'hier. Quoi?!? Oui je sais, c'est pas mon genre de laisser des restes, surtout si c'est des râmen, mais j'ai pas mal changé en trois ans...  
déjà je ne fais (presque) plus de connerie et je suis sûrement de plus fort des anbu. Sans rire, c'est Tsunade Obaa-chan qui me la dit!! Coté physique j'ai deux mèches que j'ai laissées poussé ; Elles m'arrivent aux épaules. L'autre jour on m'a dit que je ressemblais encore plus a mon père le Yondaime comme ça. Quoi, vous ne saviez pas que c'était mon père? Qu'es que vous foutez dans cette fic alors?!?  
Hem.. Bref, passons.  
J'ai constamment mes deux pupilles fendus, en gardant la couleur de mes yeux azur intact. En fait je crois que j'ai commencé à fusionner avec Kyuubi mais je le garde pour moi. Plusieurs filles m'ont abordé récemment et j'avoue que ça fait du bien de plus être le monstre de service. Mais désolé les filles, je sors avec Sakura!! Depuis mon 2eme rêve!! Et le mieux, c'est que c'est elle qui me l'a proposé/demandé/supplié !! Bien sûr que j'ai accepté!  
Les seules choses qui n'ont pas changé sont mon rêve et mes deux buts. Le premier, bien sur, est de devenir Hokage, mais celui ci ne se réalisera pas avant l'autre but : Ramener_ l'autre abruti_...

Tiens, le micro-onde a sonné. Je parle, je parle, (enfin je pense)...  
Je m'habille rapidement avec un survêtement qui consiste en un tee-shirt noir avec une spirale rouge, une veste noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. Je sors de ma chambre puis mange mes râmen proprement

Dring!! Dring!! Dring!!

Ah sa sonne, je me lève et prends le téléphone en main et décroche avec un "Allô" qui montre ce que j'ai encore en bouche.

Dring!! Dring!! Dring!!

Sa continue de sonner... Voyons... Si se n'est pas le tel, qu'es que sa peut être... Sa ne peut pas être le réveil il est détruit.. Alors ça doit être...

LA POOORTEEE!!!!!!  
Je lâche le téléphone et coure dans les escaliers. C'est Sakura-chan qui vient me chercher! Elle va être en colère! elle-va-me-tuer-elle-ve-me-tuer-elle-va-me-tu..  
Blamm!! (Pas douée...)  
Merde que faisait cette chaussette dans les escaliers? Ha zut, j'ai trop mal a ma cheville pour me lever..

Dring!! Dring!!

Je lance un "C'est ouvert!!"  
elle-va-me-tuer-elle-ve-me-tuer-elle-va-me-tu..

Mais se ne sont pas des cheveux rose que j'aperçois. Ceux-ci sont noir charbon, aussi noir que les yeux oryx qui les accompagnent sur ce visage faisant contraste avec une peau blanche, semblable a de la neige. Le tout sous une cape marron-verte. La personne rentre et ferme la porte a clef.

Encore tout hébété, je réussis à articuler:  
Sa. Sas'ke...


End file.
